Thunder Bay Fire Rescue
History The City of Thunder Bay was created in 1970 through the amalgamation of the cities of Fort William and Port Arthur, as well as portions of adjoining Neebing Township. Fire Stations Apparatus roster 'Fire Station 1 (Vickers)' - 330 Vickers St. North (Headquarters) Built 1963 :Pumper 1 (15180) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/30F) (SN#2588) :Aerial Ladder 1 (151??) - 2013 Sutphen HP100 (1250/250/100' midship tower) (SN#HS5248) :Platoon Chief - 200? Chevrolet Suburban 'Fire Station 2 (Junot)' - 20 Junot Avenue North Built 1973 :Pumper Rescue 9 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500) (SN#127321/SE3153) 'Fire Station 3 (North Central)' - 60 South Water St. Built 1986. Also houses the department's Mechanical division. :Aerial Ladder 2 (15157) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/270/100' Rearmount Tower) (SN#133643) :Pumper Rescue 3 - 2002 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500)(SN#124648/SE2678) :Haz-Mat 1 - 2013 International 7500 / Carl Thibault (port./250) (SN#2623) w/trailer :Boat - Zodiac Rescue boat 'Fire Station 4 (James)' - 501 Churchill Drive West Built 1976 :Pumper 10 'Fire Station 5 (Hodder)' - 300 Hodder Ave. Built 1954 :Pumper 5 - 2010 International 4400 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) (SN#2506-7) :Foam Truck - 1976 International Cargostar / Superior refurb of a 1976 pump to Foam / Deluge (SN# SE1007) Fire Station 6 (Westfort) - West Frederica St. (@ Neebing Ave.) Built 2014 :Pumper 6 'Fire Station 7 (Neebing)'- 2065-20th Side Road Built 2014 :Pumper 7 - 2010 International 4400 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) (SN#2506-7) 'Fire Station 8 (Mapleward)' - 3000 Government Rd. Built 1983 :Pumper 11 - 2005 International 4400 / Superior (1050/?) :Reserve 11 - 1988 Mack MR / Superior pumper (840/1500) (SN# SE851) 'Thunder Bay & District Protective & Emergency Services Training Centre' - 750 Hammond Ave. Built 2009 Assignment Nnknown :2015 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Fort Garry pumper (1050/600) (MSO#M597) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Acres pumper (1250/600) (SN#130910108) :2007 E-One pumper :2002 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500) (SN#124645 / SE2677) :1997 E-One Cyclone II / 1986 Superior pumper (840/800) :1996 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#15480 / SE1569) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 1006) :1990 Grumman Step Van command unit :1988 Ford C8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :1988 Ford C8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :1986 International Cargostar / Anderson / Bronto tower (1050/300/90' Bronto) (SN#CS-1050-92) :1985 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN# CS*1050*76) :Chevrolet cube van hazmat 'Retired Apparatus' :1996 E-One Sentry / 1986 Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#16974 / SE1694) :(150-47) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 907) :1986 International Cargostar / Anderson pumper (1050/500) :1984 International Cargostar / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (Sold to O'Connor Township Fire Department.) :1983 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1982 International CO1950B / King tower (1050/200/85' snorkel) (SN#810077) :1979 International CO1910 / Thibault tanker :1978 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1978 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1975 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (Sold to Terrace Bay Township Fire Department.) :1975 International / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1975 GMC / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) :1975 International / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1975 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1975 Thibault trailer pump (625/-) :1974 International Cargostar /Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Conmee Township Fire Department.) :1974 International Cargostar / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to O'Connor Township Fire Department.) :1972 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Neebing Township Fire Department.) :1968 GMC / Lafrance pumper (625/?) :1967 Dodge / King pumper :1958 Chevrolet Spartan / Lafrance pumper (625/?) Future plans *The North Central and Vickers Fire Stations will be renovated to accommodate EMS crews. External links *Thunder Bay Fire & Rescue Service Station map Category:Thunder Bay District Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Departments operating Acres apparatus Category:Departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus